On the Job Training
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: A very young Robin gets into trouble with Batman after tagging along to try and catch the Joker rated for parental dicipline


Eight-year-old Robin sat in a chair in the Batcave swinging his small feet, giving an impatient sigh.

The sudden whooshing sound of the Batcave secret door opening made the young boy leap from his seat in excitement. He quickly sprang over to the Batmobile as The Dark Knight parked it.

"Batman..Batman! I cleaned my room and finished practicing my katas...and am ready to go out on patrol with you tonight!" Robin said dancing on the tips of his toes.

The Stoic Guardian sighed and ruffled the small boys hair.  
"Sorry Robin, but I am going after the Joker tonight. You know what a very dangerous villain he is and I just don't feel its in your best interest to come with me tonight."

"AWWWWW…NO FAIR" Robin pouted trailing behind Batman who was quickly walking over to his weapons counter. 

"Robin I said No!" the firm voice of Batman echoed in the cave. "Now I don't want to hear anymore about it. Now go back upstairs and get ready for bed."

Robin kicked at a pebble on the floor and mumbled.  
" Yes sir" On the outside the small boy wonder was obeying, but inside Robin's small heart was pounding in anger. He wanted so badly to prove to Batman that he could do this. He glanced up at the Dark Knight who was clipping a set of smoke grenades to his utility belt. It was at that moment an idea began to form in the child's young mind.

Ten Minuets later Batman jumped into the Batmobile and raced out of his secret lair unaware of a stowaway crouched in the backseat.  
Robin couldnt help but grin to himself for being so clever to sneak past Batman; such things were not so easy.  
Before long the boy felt the car lurch to a stop as Batman jumped out. He could hear laughter...wild laughter... followed by a loud explosion.  
Robin carefully popped his head out and saw that they were on the outskirts of Gotham city in the narrows. Robin looked up and saw the outline of Batman and Joker fighting on a nearby rooftop.  
Quickly the boy jumped out of the Batmobile and started scaling the building. His idea was brilliant...he would sneak up behind the Joker and then use a batarang-line to tangle up the villains feet! Batman would be so impressed.

Meanwhile on the roof, things were getting intense. Joker was shooting round after round of bullets at Batman who was shielding himself behind a chimney.

"What's the matter Batsy don't you like playing tag?" the Joker laughed wildly and pulled out a laughing gas grenade.  
Robin had just peered over the edge of the building and watched as the Joker raised his arm preparing to throw.

This was his chance; Robin grinned and threw his Batarang line as hard as he could at the wild villain but unfortunately overshot his target by a good six feet catching the Jokers arm with the line.  
Momentarily stunned, The Joker spun around still holding the grenade in his hand, his eyes instantly fell on little Robin who was holding the line connected to Jokers arm as tight as he could.

"Well...well now isn't this cute" The Joker said sardonically giving a jerk. Robin, still holding the line came flying up to the Joker as if he were a yo-yo and landed in the maniac clowns grasp.

"Just what I was looking for… a hostage!"  
Joker laughed with glee as Robin twisted and thrashed in the maniacs icy arms.  
"Oh Batsy…I believe I have something that belongs to you!"  
The Joker stepped out from the shadows holding Robin tightly around his neck.  
Batman gasped and gritted his teeth. 

"JOKER!...if you have any decency you will let the boy go…NOW!"  
Batman said trying hard to keep his voice calm. The sight of the small child in the criminals grasps made Batman's stomach twist with fear. He knew whatever he had to do...he had to do it fast.

" Oh dint worry Batsy, I wont hurt the boy...much" Joker tightened his grip and Robin couldn't help but give a small cry.  
" But if you want the boy that badly, why don't you step out from your hidey hole and get him!" Robin twisted his head to see the Joker pulling out an oversized gun and aiming it toward the shadow.

" Batman DONT!" the small boy cried out. His heart filled with so much fear and regret. he closed his eyes trying to shut out what was about to happen when an explosion of smoke erupted at the Jokers feet. Robin coughed and felt his captors hand loosen just enough for him to give a swift kick to the Jokers stomach and twist free from his grip.

" Robin DOWN!!" Batman ordered. The boy immediately dropped to his stomach and watched as the Dark Knight sailed over him and landed a hard kick to the Jokers chest knocking him off the edge of the building  
Robin watched in awe as Batman dove off the building after the Joker.

The young boy wonder jumped to his feet, hesitated for a few minuets peering over the edge, and was amazed to see that Batman had the Joker trussed up tightly in a coil of rope.

Elated Robin quickly ran down the fire escape into the ally.  
"WOW!!!..that was amazing!!!..we got him...I-"

Robin stopped in mid sentence as Batman suddenly jerked him off his feet by the back of his cape.

"ROBIN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW CLOSE YOU CAME TO BEING KILLED!!!!"

Batman roared, not so much in anger as in fear. The Dark Knight had faced many frightful villains in his time; the Scarecrow, Bane and a long list of others,  
but he had never felt as shook up as he did right now. He could virtually feel his body still trembling from the fear of what could have happened out on that roof.

Robins face flushed red as he realized how upset Batman was.  
" I...I...I'm sorry...I'm fine...everything is alright now." he said meekly, seeing for the first time fear behind Batman's cowl.

"No its NOT!" Batman said taking hold of Robin around his waist and walking briskly to the Batmobile.  
" I specifically told you to STAY HOME tonight. Your disobedience almost cost you YOUR LIFE!"

"B-batman, I'm sorry!" Robin begged, he could feel tears welling up in his chest. He had never seen Batman like this before.  
" W-what are you doing, Where are we going?"

Batman had by now reached the Batmobile  
"I am going to spank the living daylights out of you. Because I want you to remember to NEVER do anything like this ever again!"

Before Robins mind could even grasp what was happening he felt himself being placed over the top of the hood. What followed next was an explosion of hard swats across his bottom. His thin uniform did nothing to cushion the fiery blows, and before long Robin began to wail in agony.

Batman held him firm in place with his other hand. The boy couldn't move an inch no matter how hard his legs bucked and kicked.  
There was no counting of swats, and Batman didn't let up for a second but continued spanking harder, His hand flat and hard as steel. He wanted his young sidekick to never forget this moment. He wanted him to remember the price of his disobedience.

Robin cries quickly turned into harsh sobs as Batman poured on the fire. It felt as if time was standing still, and that this terrible moment was going to last for eternity. No amount of begging or crying or kicking made the terrible sting lessen. Robin gasped for breathes between his cries, feeling absolutely sure that this spanking would go on for eternity. Then as quickly as it had begun, the spanking stopped.

Batman looked at his retentive sidekick who was now sobbing loudly over the hood of the Batmobile and scooped him up in his strong arms not letting him cry alone."Robin, you are very important to me... and if anything ever happened to you I would never forgive myself."

The young boy wonder scrubbed his face with a green gloved hand and sniffled.

"Now lets get go home, I believe this has been enough adventure for you for tonight." Batman said opening the top to the Batmobile.

" B-but what about the Joker?" Robin said suddenly seeing the clown prince of crime still tied up leaning against the brick wall of the ally with a very odd smile on his face.

" They pick up the trash here in an hour..." Batman winked to Robin who suddenly smiled.

Jokers own smile dropped and he scowled as he watched them drive off into the night.


End file.
